GG Allin
GG Allin (рус.— Джиджи Аллин) (настоящее имя — Иисус Христос Аллин (англ.— Jesus Christ Allin), позже сменил имя на Ке́вин Майкл А́ллин (англ.— Kevin Michael Allin); 29 августа 1956 — 28 июня 1993) — американский рок-музыкант. GG Allin был одним из самых скандальных персонажей в рок-музыке. На своих выступлениях он выступал без одежды, разбивал себе о голову бутылки, совершал акт дефекации, а также нередко избивал зрителей. Как правило, концерт заканчивался прибытием полиции. Тексты Аллина были посвящены педофилии, гомофобии, женоненавистничеству, расизму и садизму, а также содержали политические провокации. За свою 15-летнюю карьеру музыкант успел поработать с большим количеством групп и записать немало альбомов, причем достаточная доля музыкального материала выходила в свет уже после смерти Аллина. Биография 'Детство и юность' Имя Иисус Христос Аллин было дано мальчику благодаря отцу Мерле Аллину, который утверждал, что сам Иисус Христос пришёл к нему и сказал, что его будущий сын станет Мессией. Позже Аллин называл себя «мессией рок-н-ролла». Прозвище GG появилось благодаря младшему брату GG Аллина Мерле Аллину-мл. Будучи ребёнком, Мерле-младший не мог выговорить имя Jesus (Джизус) и вместо этого говорил Jeje (Джиджи). Мерле Аллин-старший был религиозным фанатиком-отшельником. Семья жила в избе, где не было электричества и канализации. После наступления темноты разговаривать в доме было запрещено. Такова была воля главы семьи. В возрасте 11 лет GG заболел болезнью Лайма. Возможно, остаточные явления болезни так и остались неизлеченными. По инициативе матери Арлеты Гюнтер имя Jesus Christ Allin было заменено на Кевин Майкл Аллин. Мальчик оказался плохо приспособленным к учёбе, а также, в силу специфического воспитания, не смог контактировать с другими детьми. Решено было перевести его в специальные классы для отстающих детей. Уже в школе Аллин проявил свой бунтарский нрав. Он слушал рок и панк-рок, однако вскоре разочаровался в своих кумирах. GG вспоминает о детстве как о полном опасностей времени. Он и его друзья продавали наркотики и играли свою музыку. 'Начало карьеры. The Jabbers. Scumfucks' GG Allin начинал свою карьеру как барабанщик, играя в группе, созданной ещё в школе. Уже тогда поведение Аллина на сцене было весьма вызывающим. Играя на танцах в школе, музыканты разнесли сцену. В 1977 году GG, будучи барабанщиком группы Malpractice, принял участие в записи двух песен, вышедших на сингле Love Tunnel/ Devil Triangle. В 1981 году GG сотрудничает с группой Stripsearch и участвует в записи их сингла «Galileo/Over the New-York» (1981). Но первый успех приходит к Аллину, когда он стал фронтменом панк-группы The Jabbers. В группе также в одно время играет Мерл Аллин-мл. на бас-гитаре. Jabbers играли гаражный рок в духе Stooges и MC5. Бывшие участники MC5 Дэннис Томпсон и Уэйн Крамер в декабре 1980 года совместно с GG записывают несколько песен, вышедших позднее на сингле. Выступления группы Jabbers сопровождались беспорядками и хаосом, однако тогда ещё GG не представлял собою того «монстра» в которого превратился в конце 1980-х. Совместно с Jabbers Аллин выпустил альбом «Always Was, Is and Always Shall Be» 1980 года и EP «No rules». Последний концерт GG в составе Jabbers состоялся в 1984 году. Аллин становится всё более радикальным музыкантом, и его поведение выглядит шокирующим даже на фоне таких эпатажных панк-музыкантов, как Игги Поп и Сид Вишез. После ухода из The Jabbers GG Allin начинает злоупотреблять наркотиками и алкоголем. Музыкант собирает новую группу Scumfucks, в составе которой был записан альбом «Eat my Fuc» (1984), а также ряд песен, вышедших уже после смерти музыканта в сборнике «You’ll never tame me». C 1985 года Аллин начинает записываться и выступать с самыми различными коллективами, сменив более дюжины групп за всю свою дальнейшую музыкальную жизнь. Однако, несмотря на локальный успех своих коллективов, Аллину не удаётся стать панк-звездой Восточного побережья США. Всеамериканскую известность Аллин получает после выхода сборника Hated in the Nation в 1987 году. 'Конец 80-х. «Максимальный рок-н-ролл»' К концу 80-х поведение Аллина стало ещё более радикальным. Он употреблял алкоголь и наркотики в таких дозах, что врачи, к которым он часто попадал после концертов, с трудом верили, что он ещё жив. Перед концертами он намеренно принимал слабительное, чтобы ознакомить зрителей с собственными экскрементами. Уже через 10 минут после начала концерта GG представал зрителям с окровавленной головой, голый и кидался в зрителей собственными экскрементами. Именно в этот период музыкант считал своим идолом кантри-певца Хэнка Уильямса-мл, который был весьма далёк от радикализма Аллина. Ещё одним увлечением GG становятся американские серийные убийцы. Он даже лично посещает в тюрьме Джона Уэйна Гейси. Ключевым моментом данного периода становится письмо в журнал Maximum Rock-n-Roll (1988), в котором GG сообщает, что 31 октября 1990 года, в Хэллоуин, на концерте, публично совершит самоубийство. Однако, своё обещание музыкант не выполняет. Отчасти это объясняется тем, что Аллин, по его собственным словам, никогда не делает того, чего от него ждут, а отчасти тем, что все последующие Хеллоуины он проводит в тюрьме. 'Начало 90-х. Пик популярности. Murder Junkies' После выхода из тюрьмы, весной 1991 года, Аллин образовал свою, по собственному утверждению, «полноценную» панк-группу — «Murder Junkies», где на басу снова играл его брат Мерл. Группа играла хардкор-панк и стала одним из идолов этого жанра. Особую роль сыграли жестокие тексты Аллина о протесте правительству и убийстве полицейских. В том же 1991 году начались съёмки документального фильма об Аллине и его группе, их скандальных концертах, что сразу заметило правительство и сразу же забрало Аллина в тюрьму в очередной раз. В 1993 году выходит скандально известный альбом группы — «Brutality And Bloodshed For All». Смерть GG Allin был найден мёртвым в квартире своих знакомых в Нью-Йорке. Незадолго до своей смерти он thumb|300px|Могила Аллинадавал концерт в небольшом клубе «Gas Station». Смерть наступила от передозировки героина. После своего последнего концерта Аллин прошествовал по Нью-Йорку голый, вымазанный кровью и фекалиями в сопровождении возбуждённой толпы фанатов. Придя домой, он лёг на кровать. Друзья Аллина (хозяева квартиры) не сразу поняли, что он мёртв. Они полагали, что музыкант просто отдыхает после концерта. В квартире проходила вечеринка. Гости даже сфотографировались с лежащим GG, не зная, что он уже мёртв. Только на следующее утро хозяева квартиры почувствовали неладное и вызвали скорую помощь, но было слишком поздно. Церемония похорон музыканта превратилась в шоу. Аллин лежал в гробу полуголый в кожаной куртке, с бутылкой Jim Beam, вложенной в руку. Похороны снимались на видео и сейчас доступны в Сети. Аллин похоронен 3 июля в городе Литтлетон (штат Нью-Гемпшир). GG Allin прожил 36 лет. Цитаты GG Allin Дискография 'Студийные альбомы' *1984 — Live Fast, Die Fast/Living Like An Animal/I Need Adventure/Louden Boomer *1986 — Dirty Love Songs (сборник) *1987 — Hated in the Nation (сборник) *1988 — Freaks, Faggots, Drunks and Junkies *1988 — GG's Xmas Song (12 Days of Christmas, acoustic) *1988 — Suicide Sessions *1988 — No Room/Kiss Me In The Gutter *1989 — The Troubled Troubador (EP) (мини-альбом) *1990 — Doctrine Of Mayhem (сборник) *1993 — Up Against The Wall/Rowdy Beer Drinkin' Night/I Am The Highest Power *1996 — The Troubled Troubador (сборник) *2003 — Rock 'n' roll Terrorist 'Синглы' *1984 — Live Fast Die Fast *1993 — No Room" b/w "Kiss Me In The Gutter 'Мини-альбомы' *1982 — You Hate Me & I Hate You *1987 — Biggest Tits *1987 — Public Animal No. 1 *1990 — Live... Carolina In My Ass *1990 — Inside Outside *1990 — The Troubled Troubador *1991 — GG Allin & the Murder Junkies *Xmas Record Fet: GG's Xmas Song and Algae Afterbirth's Santa Claus Is Dead 'Сборники' *1983 — The You'll Hate this Record Record *1986 — Welcome to Ax/ction Island *1988 — Human Music Фильмы В 1991 году, сразу после выхода Аллина из тюрьмы, режиссёр Тодд Филлипс снял документальный фильм о музыканте «Hated: GG Allin and Murder Junkies». Фильм содержит фрагменты выступлений, а также интервью с самим GG, его братом и музыкантами, с которыми он играл ранее. Также Аллин принимал участие в шоу Джерри Спрингера. Галерея Категория:Зарубежные сольные исполнители Категория:Сольные исполнители Категория:Исполните панк-рока Категория:Исполнители хардкор-панка Категория:Исполнители шок-рока Категория:Исполнители хардкора Категория:Исполнители рок-н-ролла Категория:Умершие музыканты и исполнители Категория:Умершие Категория:Умершие по годам Категория:Умершие по датам Категория:Вокалисты США Категория:Вокалисты по алфавиту Категория:Вокалисты по странам Категория:Гитаристы по алфавиту Категория:Гитаристы по странам Категория:Гитаристы США Категория:Ударники по алфивиту Категория:Ударники по странам Категория:Ударники США Категория:Музыканты США Категория:Сольные исполнители из США